In general, it is known that a surface which has roughness with a size of about 10 micrometers and in which the surfaces of the roughness are coated with a coating film made of a fatty acid exhibits ultra water-repellency, such that a water-repellency angle for a water droplet of about 140 degrees is achieved, as observed with a lotus leaf. The present invention is made by imitating and improving upon this principle.